In the manufacture of dental bridges, for it is already known to use a scanning unit and computer for simulating a construction based on the scanning. The computer can also, in a known manner case, calculate machining coordinates for production of the construction in question.
However, there is a need to be able to produce dental bridges, for instance, in a relatively technically simple and computerized manner. Thus, it is important to indicate correctly not only the different shapes of the dental bridges, but also the relationship between the parts, at the same time as using an appropriate and rapid scanning function. The present invention solves this problem, among others.
In the manufacture of dental products, it has been advantageous to use for scanning a scanning unit in which the reading function (the beam, needle, etc) is directed obliquely to the axis of the respective dental bridge part, and to rotate the dental bridge part and its axis during the scanning. In this way, it is possible to operate in the polar coordinates system, which reduces reading times, data quantities, etc., and despite which, allows complicated contours to be read off. However, there is a clear problem in combining such a tracer principle with computer-aided construction in accordance with the above. The invention solves this problem too.
It is important that known equipment, such as scanning apparatuses, computers, computer programs, etc., could be used. Thus, for example, it is advantageous if standard software can be used. The invention also solves this problem and permits the use of known of CAD programs for producing the construction.